Natural Balance
by ElijahAdrian
Summary: Naraku had opened the fisher to win the battle, but it was never meant to happen that way. Kagome finds herself receiving the help of Midoriko to survive the fierce rivalry of two demons wanting her. rated for later content. not the owner of InuYasha.
1. With Evil Comes Good

**Well I have finished this little set of silliness… enjoy.**

**Natural Balance**

**With Evil Comes Good**

Kagome did not pause as the jewel purified in her hand before she called her wish for all in the clearing battling the evil hanyou to hear. "I wish the souls in the Shikon were at peace in the afterlife." The jewel flashed and pulsed in her hand before melting into her hand and disappearing forever. Naraku let out a vicious howl as the inu brothers kept up the assault on his barrier.

"You stupid little bitch!" He screamed out as the earth began to shake below their feet bringing all to a stop. "I will kill you!" For a fisher at Naraku's side a large dragon emerged his black eyes gazing around him as Naraku sent him forward after the miko. In the space of seconds the group recognized Ryukotsusei as he painted the clearing in flames causing them to regroup at the crest of the hill. The long body coiled about Naraku who motioned the dragon after them.

InuYasha turned to Sesshomaru who in turn nodded, they prepared to attack. Ryukotsusei seemed to be looking at them as he opened his jaws and began to speak, "It has been too long Inu, shall we pick up where we last ended?" Before the brothers could question him a roar shook them to the core as a large inu leapt over the collection of tired and injured warriors to battle the dragon.

"Sesshomaru…" Kagome turned to see the lord at her side with his sword slightly lowered. "But if you're here then who…"

"Father." InuYasha stammered taking a step forward. The dragon let out a strangled moan and fell into the ground lifeless once more. Acid burned through him as the Great Dog General turned to look at the group, approaching he morphed in a cloud of swirling youki until he stood before his sons with a broad grin on his handsome face.

"Boys, I never thought I would see this day… and to be alive once more." He clapped their shoulders as Naraku called forth another demon from the fisher to do his dirty work. Kouga limped over and stood with Ginta holding him while Hakkaku moved to check on their underlings. A serpent of green emerged baring his fangs and hissing violently at the survivors. InuTashio turned to defeat the snake but he moved swiftly splitting the group in their evasion of his attack. The serpent reared back to deal a final strike on Kouga as he shoved Ginta out of the way.

"KOUGA!" Kagome screamed. Lightning, moving quickly and when Kagome focused her former admirer was gone. The serpent; obviously unable to form words turned around with a vicious snapping of his jaw as a chuckling began behind them. Turning Kagome found Kouga resting against a tree and ran to him past a man that stood in full ookami regalia. "Are you alright?"

"Now that you're here I'm feeling fine." Kouga coughed trying to smile for the shaken miko. The serpent moved toward them to strike only to have his fangs caught by the ookami standing with the survivors.

"Katsuro you showoff!" InuTashio bellowed across the field as the wolf gave a charming grin and snapped the fangs from the serpents mouth embedding them into the skull before kicking him away from the hilltop. Turning the cocky wolf waved to the dog general before turning to look across the field. Naraku had reached his wits end, every time the dead came to his aid a new enemy would arrive and destroy them.

"I have one more dose before I am depleted…" He watched as the large mass of demons thinking as one emerged. Kagome came to the crest and watched as the creature zoned in on her and licked its lips. "I will take you down with me you little bitch!" Kagome watched as the others were frozen in place unable to move as they desperately screamed for her to use her bow.

'Where did my bow go?' She turned to see an arrow sail overhead and implant in the demon's head shredding it into pieces that rained down on all in the clearing. From the woods a tall black haired woman emerged, her deep brown eyes sweeping over the two adult demons and the group of survivors watching her as Naraku screamed into the clouds once more. She pulled the string taught and condensed her energy into the form of an arrow.

"Join them in hell Naraku." She snapped releasing the cord, all eyes watched the arrow sail true and with a flash of light the fisher closed swallowing Naraku with the bodies of the others in his employ. Handing the bow back the warrior miko turned as the two adult demons began to argue in the space between the divided group. Turning to the small miko at her side Midoriko chuckled. "It's best to avoid the canine species as much as possible kid." Said demons turned and approached her, both shoving one another and gaining speed as they went. Kagome stepped away as Kouga gained his footing and stood with her and Sesshomaru to watch. The others moved closer, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Midoriko my sweet," InuTashio said reaching for her only to have her swooped off her feet by Katsuro and spun around. "Damn wolf!"

"I had my eye on her first lap dog." He snapped nuzzling Midoriko's throat. "I'm happy we are alive again, now I don't have to share." He grinned setting her on her feet once more. She shoved him away and turned to the group clearing her throat.

"I bet the question running through your minds is where did we come from and how are we alive." The survivors nodded silently watching the two former lords begin to jab each other in the ribs and punch at each others faces. "When Naraku opened the underworld with his magic he released evil into the world, and with that magic evil also brings good to balance it out in the world. We have defeated the evil and so we remain once more breathing and living before you… although I might kill them in a few seconds if they keep fighting." The lords froze watching Midoriko glance over her shoulder.

"Father?" InuYasha took a small step forward. "Were you with mom?"

"No, your mother, she really loved another in life… and I let her have that happiness in the afterlife. I had to wait around on this beauty anyway." InuTashio grinned wrapping an arm about Midoriko's waist.

"I was waiting too jackass." Katsuro said draping an arm over her shoulders and kissing the miko's jaw. "It's been a while Kouga, how have you been?"

"A hell of a lot better." The ookami grinned at the wolf. "I take it mom moved on too?"

"You got it, she always was hung up on that gray from the north." He shrugged. "Mated yet, boy?"

"Well soon as Kagome here accepts…" The young prince said turning his ice blue eyes to the miko. "Kind of reminds me of what you two have goin' on… InuTrasha and me pining after the same female."

"I don't like Kagome like that." InuYasha turned his attention to Sesshomaru who stood close to the miko just as the wolf did. "But you do have an inu rival…"

"Ha! Ice for brains?" Kouga laughed holding his injured arm close to his ribs. "Yeah right."

"Do not count this Sesshomaru out wolf." Midoriko slapped her forehead and drug her hand down her face opening her eyes to look at the blushing miko before her.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this too…" She sighed shrugging out of their arms and grabbing the miko and motioning the slayer with them and they left the clearing with two giddy children prancing after them. The demons stood glaring; lord to lord and youth to youth, both sets looking identical. Miroku turned, shaking his head and left after the women with the wolf boys and Kohaku.

**First piece :)**

**Please review… reviews equals posts!**

**Addy Eli**


	2. Courtship and Kisses

**I enjoy being able to share my ideas with all of you, here is the next piece… so you know I have no idea how long I will be making this, I guess it depends on the reviews and the demand… because why write if people don't read it?**

**Natural Balance**

**Courtship and Kisses**

Kagome handed Midoriko a bowl of miso soup as they sat in a clearing some distance from the one where Naraku was defeated. The demons; who had been glaring when the miko's left had arrived and kept close as the group relaxed after the battle. Kouga checked his wounds once more and sighed before looking at his father.

"So since you're back will you be challenging for Alpha of the tribes?" Katsuro shrugged looking at the warrior miko.

"I think I am going to concentrate on my mate right now." Midoriko growled, quite convincingly for a human, and stood looking to Kagome with a soft smile.

"Do you and the slayer wish to clean up from the battle this morning?" The girls nodded grabbing their supplies and following the miko into the forest in search of water. They came upon a small hot spring and quickly disrobed and entered the water. "I missed bathing in the afterlife."

"So you were with them in the afterlife, even though you were only there for a few minutes before you all came back?" Kagome watched Midoriko close her eyes and lean her head back to rest on a rock.

"The afterlife is like… a sand clock. At times the sand passes quickly and you hardly notice until later and other times it passes grain by grain for what seems like years. So that few minutes I was with them as you say felt like centuries to the three of us…" Midoriko chuckled cracking one eye to look at the miko. "But what we were doing probably would make you wanton for the two pining after you."

"Midoriko you mean…" Sango blushed unable to finish the statement.

"Yes girls, I have seen all of them and I can tell you, male canine youkai are very well endowed… should that gene have passed to their offspring." Kagome dipped up to her nose in the water to hide the red on her chest and cheeks. "It's nothing to be modest about, I enjoyed them and they enjoyed me… and we are happy like that."

"I am glad that Kagome comes from a less modest era." Sango giggled looking at the flustered miko. "But you're still really innocent. I remember telling you about the habits of demons during rut season two years ago."

"Well if it wasn't for stupid InuYasha I would have gone home during that week and we wouldn't have had to pin Sesshomaru and Kouga to the ground of that cave for two weeks." Kagome defended coming up from the water. "I swear their stupid high senses, and their stupid pretty hair, and… uggh!" She growled glaring at the water with her lips puckered in frustration.

"Just, if you will be with one of them I would not just base it on their instincts for you or their hair…" Midoriko stood and exited the water followed by the girls. "I would base it on how they court you."

"Meaning?"

"I mean, I liked when Katsuro would bring my village wood in the spring for building, and when InuTashio would give lavish kimono to the women I was trying to help." She sighed tying her armor to her chest once more. "I enjoyed when Katsuro would walk with me in the woods and sit with me under the stars and hum… InuTashio was big on rubbing the strain from my back as I lay on the thick grass."

"Oh." Sango said as they walked. "Like Miroku giving me that beautiful comb for my hair that he actually paid for."

"Yes, it is all about how they display their desire to make you happy." Midoriko sighed. "I created that jewel while they were courting me. I never got to pick which one meant more to me. I was happy when I was free of it that I got to catch up on all that they did. And that I get to meet their boys." She laughed then as they came into the clearing her eyes dancing on the men as they stood to greet them. "It seems to me that demons have a thing for only producing males… no wonder their numbers are shrinking."

"You wound us Midoriko." InuTashio touched his breastplate for effect. "I only aimed to produce an heir… my second would have pleased me as either gender."

"Right…" Katsuro scoffed. "And I am a gray ookami." They packed their things and moved out heading first in the direction of the village where Keade lived. At dusk the group broke to make camp in a clearing off the main road. As they settled in to sleep Kagome glanced around to make sure everyone was covered when her eyes landed on Midoriko with InuTashio on her left and Katsuro on her right. She glanced around to make sure the two fighting for her did now get the same idea and tucked herself into her sleeping bag with Shippou at her stomach and Rin curled against her back.

As birds chirped Kagome stretched, feeling the warmth of bodies against her. Opening her eyes to greet Shippou she found the covered chest of Kouga giving a yelp she stood swiftly looking to see Sesshomaru watching her from his place behind her. "What in the hell are you two doing?" She snapped pointing at them. "I could've had a heart attack because of you! Then there'd be no more fighting because I would be gone!"

"Kagome calm down." Kouga said standing. "The kids wanted to get up but they wanted you to stay warm so we volunteered so they could go and wash up with Miroku and Kohaku and my underlings." He rubbed her arm to calm her and she began to relax at the touch. "I promise we didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well, next time cover me up… don't give me a heart attack." She growled grabbing her clothing and disappearing to change. InuTashio was chuckling as Katsuro opened a blue eye to watch the boys.

"They are going to drive the poor girl away." He yawned snuggling into Midoriko as InuTashio sandwiched her in between their hot bodies. She panted opening her eyes with a glare before wiggling away and standing to watch them. She extended her hand and gave a gentle shock to get them standing. "That wasn't very nice."

"I think I'll teach that one to Kagome so she can defend herself… I might teach her this too." Midoriko pressed a kiss to a cheek a piece, leaving a scorch in the shape of her lips before giving a wink and walking away.

"That tease." InuTashio muttered glaring after her as the boys watched them.

"I really hope Kagome doesn't learn that." Kouga gulped, not noticing the talk said miko was having with the other. InuYasha came into camp from the forest with a sullen look about him; he refused to speak on it and sat silently through breakfast. He did not lead them so the adults took point. They arrived after dinner and Kagome went into the hut with Midoriko to speak with Keade. After everything was finished the large party moved into the forest and arrived in the clearing of the bone eaters well.

Kagome and Midoriko set up camp and when they finished the older miko nudged the younger forward, watching as she approached Sesshomaru and Kouga. "I wanted to thank the both of you for helping in the final battle, and for being interested in me." She leaned onto the tops of her feet to plant a sizzling kiss to first Sesshomaru then Kouga's cheek before smiling and walking back to lie down for the night.

"Vixen…" Sesshomaru growled turning to see his sire nursing a similar mark on his cheek. "It would seem the older miko has been teaching Kagome horrible things."

"I don't know about all that, but I kind of like it…" Kouga gave a wolfish grin. "It turns me on." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the demons moved into the group to lay with their females and let sleep claim them.

**Enjoy and remember feedback is fuel.**

**Also I will be taking a vote for who Kagome will pick and for who Midoriko will choose. The next chapter will be the wolves and their wooing and then a chapter on the dogs and their attempt. You can private message me with your choice and I will count them up for a winner.**

**Addy Eli**


End file.
